Chrysanthemums and Moons
by AdachiSuzume
Summary: Eiji and Oishi are together for a year by now and Eiji finally wants to take their relationship to a new level! - ShonenAi


**Disclaimer: **I don't own them :(

**AN: **Please enjoy the first chapter of a Eiji x Oishi ShonenAi story 3 I love Reviews!

* * *

"You guys were good!" Momo clapped his hands a few times to underline what he just said. Eiji nodded, proud, and with his spectacular smile in the face.

"Hoi, hoi, we are the Golden Pair after all, ne?" Was his reply which could have passed as arrogant if not for the dazzling smile. Oishi only nodded slightly and wore his small, almost shy smile which made his lips curve up a bit and draw dimples into his cheeks.

Eiji adored his smile and so he looked at his boyfriend, his own grin deepening. He nudged him because he couldn't just hug him here and just make out even if he wanted to so badly. Oishi understood like he always did and he winked quickly, raising his eyebrows for a second so only Eiji could see.

Oh how Eiji loved those hidden messages, the tiny hints of facial expression they gave each other or some quiet murmuring. It was hard to hide a relationship from a team like Seigaku with a horrible curious person like Momo and a data-freak like Inui who even kinda managed to find out every toothpaste Eiji had ever used – even though Eiji couldn't put a finger on it why exactly this information should be any helpful for his tennis play but maybe Inui just needed an excuse for being creepy.

Even harder than hiding it from the team was hiding it from Fuji. This was why Eiji hadn't even tried it, his friend wasn't called the tensai for nothing. Plus he was his best friend and if Eiji couldn't have told anyone about it... he would have exploded. Fuji had been cool like Eiji had expected, accepting their relationship right away, their... sexual preference, even though Eiji hated it to call it like this.

"I am not in love with Oishi because it's my _sexual preference_, I am in love with him because... because he is just amazing, Fuji." Fuji had chuckled softly at that and Eiji frowned. "I don't know why you find that funny, Fujiko!"

"Ne, Eiji, it's just adorable," the tensai had replied, while trying to stop laughing.

"I just wanted to stress that... that I love him, no matter what. Even if he would be a rock I would have fallen in love with him."

"Saa, Oishi is as solid as a rock, ne?"

"Oh shut up, Fujiko!"

Actually Oishi was as solid as a rock for Eiji, he sometimes seemed to be the only steady spot in his life when his family, school, the club were going crazy again. He needed Oishi – and Oishi seemed to need him, his weirdness, his drive, his spontaneity, his crazy ideas, his non-stop chattering.

He had been in love with Oishi for a very long time, actually since the first day they had bumped into each other and he had to save Oishi's "Doubles for Beginners" book from falling down the cliff he had been curiously drawn to the calm, shy boy. He had tried to fight it, to think of him as being boring – on the field and off it – but when he had seen him train at the container – their container now – he couldn't possible have fought it off anymore. He liked Oishi. He looked up to him, to his maturity, his calm and secure appearance... and later he just adored those green orbs, the smile, his dimples, his black hair, the way he moved, his strong arms, his toned chest and stomach, the way his trousers emphasised his butt...

Eiji had been confused, very confused, had tried to ignore it, even attended a cardiologist to check on his heart because it went all dokidoki when he just came near a certain green-eyed vice captain.

It was love he found out not much later on the green container when he had just pressed his lips to Oishi's because the sun went down and the mood was magical, everything was just _golden_, and he had followed his heart. – And Oishi loved him back he guessed by the way he kissed him back, he hold his face, he made those sweet sounds when Eiji's curious tongue entered his mouth.

Since then the Golden Pair had been even better, even more in synch, closer...

This was almost one year ago now, they were in their third year by now and they were still going steady.

Eiji was more than happy to be with Oishi because he was kind and sweet and treated him like something very precious but they also managed to be best mates still. They could elbow each other rudely and end up kissing, or make jokes about each other with others but never were mad, just faking it for the fun of it. It was easy with Oishi, Eiji could never imagine it to be that easy with a girl. He had two sisters, he had to know about this stuff!

"I am so glad Oishi is a boy."

"How come?" Fuji raised his eyebrows.

"Well, he is never surfing the red wave, I don't have hair in my mouth when I am kissing his neck..." Eiji sighed almost dreamily.

"Saa, and he won't get pregnant, that's also a plus!"

"Shut it Fujiko!"

This was actually Eiji's weak spot. Sex. They hadn't done it. Or anything close to it actually. Oishi was fine with holding hands, with kissing Eiji on the cheek when they were alone or kissing his lips. Sometimes he allowed Eiji to kiss his neck before politely pushing him away to capture his face between his hands and kiss the redhead gently and lovingly. Oishi seemed to be too shy to take the next step, to finally advance their relationship a bit.

Eiji didn't want to push him, he knew that Oishi was a gentleman and careful not to scare Eiji, but the acrobat was also a 14 year old boy with lots and lots of hormones, quite naughty thoughts – and way too many wet dreams lately.

He had decided that he wanted to take the next step finally, to make Oishi see what he wanted from him and that Oishi shouldn't hesitate anymore to take it – to take him.

Eiji blushed a bit thinking that and got caught by Momo right away.

"Eh, you're thinking of your girlfriend, right?"

It had somehow happened that Eiji had to make up a girlfriend since everyone got very suspicious of his glowing face, his even bigger smile, the chats he and Fuji sometimes had and the daydreaming followed by blushing of course. It really was a pain to keep a secret from the team.

"Eh... yeah, sure." Eiji laughed sheepishly and cast Oishi a glance who gave him an amused look and went to the showers.

Oh dear, the showers.

Eiji looked around and tried to find an excuse to avoid them for a few more minutes. Showering with Oishi in the same room, sometimes even in the stall next to him had become almost unbearable for him. He didn't think that showering ice-cold all the time would be very wholesome.

He decided to check on his racket if it was somehow in need to be repaired, if the griptape wasn't off already, if the strings were still nice and bouncy... Eiji guessed he was the only person who could pretend to check on his racket for almost ten minutes without letting it look stupid (at least he hoped so). After he really had no single spot on the thing to check, he decided to dig in his bag, huffing, muttering a bit.

"What's the matter?" Ahh, a dripping wet Inui appeared. Luckily he wore a towel.

"Looking for my shampoo," Eiji replied.

"Would you like to lend mine?"

"No thanks!" Eiji turned down the offer a bit too fast maybe, but he was too scared that Inui wasn't only interested into creating penaltea but also shampoo's.

"Eiji, what's the matter, why haven't you showered yet?" Oishi appeared next to him. Oh, glorious Oishi, very wet, sexy looking Oishi. Why did he even wear a towel?

"Guess why," Eiji answered a bit sour while his glance was following water droplets running down Oishi's broad chest. The way Oishi's eyes knowingly lit up he knew exactly why Eiji had avoided the showers.

"Forgot your shampoo again? Take mine." He threw the bottle at Eiji who caught it with ease.

"Thank you~!" Eiji dashed into the showers before Oishi could start to dry himself off because he wasn't quite sure if he could come up with a good excuse for a nosebleed. Or... some kind of activity in neither regions of his body.

When he left the showers, Oishi was sitting on the bench in the changing room, chatting with Inui about tomorrow's training. Since Tezuka was gone to Germany Oishi had the spot of the Captain-in-brackets-still-vice-captain-because-guys-I-never-can-be-a-better-Captain-than-Tezuka-I-am-just-the-replacement-a-not-very-good-one-I-fear-but... Eiji thought Oishi did well but maybe he was a little bit prejudiced. Oishi had been angsting a lot after he stepped up to the spot and Eiji had spent hours on talking him into thinking a bit more positive about his abilities as a leader and how greatly he cared for them all.

"Oishi, are you ready?" He nudged his boyfriend gently against his shoulder.

"Sure, Eiji. Excuse me Inui, I think we talked everything through, right?"

"I think so. We see us tomorrow, Oishi, Eiji!" Inui nodded towards them and left the changing room. They were the only one's left so they grabbed their stuff and Oishi locked the door. He swung his key like a revolver around his finger before letting it fall into his bag.

"Got anything planned?" He smiled at Eiji and made him almost blush.

Planned, hell yes. Telling? Not yet.

"What about lending a movie?," Eiji offered.

"Sounds good to me. Who gets to pick?"

"Me of course."

"How come?" Oishi shot him an amused sideglance. They had a tradition that the one who had lost a point in their doubles game or the one who had lost against the other was supposed to pay or let the other pick a movie or a place to go.

Today everything had gone perfect for the Golden Pair, they had beaten everyone with ease and Oishi was unaware of the fact that he had done anything wrong in their game.

"Well... because I mostly always get to pick anyways," Eiji replied shrugging and grinned at Oishi. It was actually true that even if Oishi would have been the one to pick a movie he would Eiji give the chance – most likely because he was too shy to chose yet another soppy lovestory because he really was a sucker for them. Eiji didn't mind but he couldn't help himself and had to poke fun at Oishi for it all the time during the movie. He thought it was sweet and adorable how romantic Oishi was but it was also a bit funny.

Eiji was more into fantasy movies and all kinds of Anime, especially all the movies from Hayao Miyazaki and several sport's Anime's like _Gambare! Kikkāzu_.

They ended up picking Shrek 2 because Eiji hadn't seen it yet and Oishi quite liked the first part he had watched with his sister once while babysitting her. His parents tended to go out a lot and so it fell to him as the only son to take care of his sister which he most of the time kindly did because he loved his little sister and she loved him. Eiji understood him fully because Minako-chan was just adorable, especially compared to his own sisters.

She was out of the house today though, she went on the obligatory classtrip to Kyoto and Oishi's parents were out bowling with friends.

Perfect!

The piled up all the candy they could find in the whole Oishi household before starting up the movie and snuggling together on the sofa. Eiji leaned against Oishi who has put his arm around him, while Eiji leaned his face against the others chest, feeling his breath ghosting over his hair. While watching the movie he was wondering how he could show Oishi what he wanted without blurting it out. He knew how romantic Oishi was so he decided to seduce him after the movie had ended. His heart was beating faster now since he finally had a plan and he was very aware of the warm body next to him, all toned, sexy and only his. He had dreamt for weeks about tasting the soft skin of his chest, licking his way down and up again, taking the nipples gently between his lips, sucking on them, making Oishi squirm underneath his touch, his body.

He wanted to drive Oishi as crazy as he was driven by him by just being _there_.

And he was wondering what Oishi could coax out of his body, how his hands would feel on his chest, gently grazing his nipples, slowly wandering deeper and deeper...

He really had to stop or a certain part of his body would gladly be blunt about everything for him.

It was in the middle of the movie and he had to stay still for a bit longer but he could do it, he was sure. The magic potion had just functioned and the puss in boots (Eiji's absolute favourite Shrek-character) read out the side-effects.

"He is right, it's always midnight," Oishi mumbled.

"Hm?" Eiji looked up to him and Oishi gave him a smile before repeating himself.

"Shrek said: 'Why is it always midnight' and he is right. Everything in fairytales is always taking place at midnight."

"Well, it's a magical time. Ghost's also come out at midnight. It's just this way. This is why fairytales become true at midnight." Eiji shrugged. Oishi placed a kiss on his forehead and Eiji was on fire. Thinking about taking the next step all day and being so close to him now took it's toll. He raised his head and kissed Oishi fully on the lips, not taking any time but pushing his tongue between his surprised boyfriends lips, moving, turning his body and climbing into his lap. Oishi made a weird, strangled sound, it could have been a moan and Eiji stroked over his chest, up and down, before letting his hand glide under the fabric to finally feel the soft skin, the muscles, his rapid breathing.

Oishi turned his head away to break the kiss, he was breathing hard, his face was flushed and his green eyes wide.

"Eiji!," he rasped. Eiji just bend his head to place kisses on Oishi's neck while his fingers were stroking carefully over Oishi's nipples. "Wait. Stop." Oishi sounded like he panicked, like he was scared. Eiji stopped, looking up at him. "Stop," Oishi said one last time, grabbing Eiji's hands to pull them out from under his shirt.

"Oishi... why?"

"It's... we shouldn't... this isn't right." Oishi was so upset... He pushed Eiji from his lap, got up, took a few steps, then he turned and looked unsure if he should sit back down next to Eiji again. His chest was heaving and his normally slick gelled hair was standing up at some parts.

Eiji felt hurt, pushed away. Unloved.

"Oishi, I don't understand..."

"**I** don't understand Eiji, what... what was that supposed to be?" Oishi's voice was cracking. He was really stressed out now, Eiji knew this was dangerous because even though Oishi was a calm person... he could explode like a Volcano.

"I wanted... I thought..." Now Eiji was getting mad. Why was he stuttering? He was 14, they were together for almost a year, of course he wanted to do more than just kissing one day! "I thought we should develop, should take the next step!"

"Next step?"

"Make out! Do some petting! Have... have sex!," Eiji shouted at Oishi, who went pale.

"Are... are you crazy?" Oishi stared at Eiji before he sat down into the armchair standing across to the sofa. He seemed to be gone all weak.

"Why should I be crazy?" Eiji knew how hurt he sounded and he didn't care.

"We are fourteen, Eiji, we are both boys, it's... we really shouldn't... it's just not right."

It felt like he slapped Eiji in the face by saying that. Eiji got up, gritting his teeth, his hands balled into fists.

"And I really thought you loved me!," he hissed before going past him to pick up his bag and to leave the house, closing the door behind him with a bang.

Oishi didn't follow him.

Eiji cried all the way home and locked himself into his room after he had arrived there, trying to avoid nosy questions about his tearstained face. He ignored the knocking on his door and worried voices while he was lying on his bed, pressing the bear against his chest which Oishi had given him for his birthday, feeling like he wanted to die.

So that was it. The great Golden Pair wasn't together anymore. In several ways. He winced, thinking about it. About losing Oishi.

Maybe sometimes fairytales didn't end well.

**(tbc)**


End file.
